Pressure sensing, such as touch sensing, has applications in various fields and industries. For example, touch sensors (an example of a type of pressure sensor) have been used in electronic devices, such as display or input devices and wearable or implantable electronic devices, and have applications in medical or healthcare industries. Touch sensors are tactile sensors and acquire information through physical touch with another object, such as a human finger. Existing touch sensors include capacitive, piezo-resistive, piezoelectric, inductive or optoelectronic sensors. Typically, these touch sensors require additional energy input, such as by way of an electrical signal applied to the sensor, to detect the touch. There is a desire to develop new or improved pressure sensors, including, by way of non-limiting example, touch sensors.
There is a general desire to provide pressure sensors for detecting characteristics (e.g. the presence, location and/or magnitude) of pressure applied to a two-dimensional sensing surface.
Moisture sensing has applications in various fields and industries. By way of non-limiting example, moisture sensors may be used in medical applications (e.g. to detect bodily fluids), in water management applications (e.g. to detect leakage), in building systems such as HVAC systems (e.g. to detect condensation and/or leakage) and/or the like. There is a general desire to provide moisture sensors for detecting characteristics (e.g. the presence, location and/or magnitude) of moisture on a two-dimensional sensing surface.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.